Race against time
by Dimples73
Summary: Sam is beaten up. There is a problem no one knows where he is. Will they find him in time will it be too late


**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the West Wing cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in West Wing they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock**

**Thanks to Jayne Leigh for her Beta help and ideas and also to collegegirl2805  
**

Josh, CJ and Toby were waiting outside of the spin room, all engrossed in their own thoughts and waiting for the president and Leo to come out of the spin room. It had been a long day and all of them wanted to go home.

Josh allowed his head to fall into his hands; shutting his eyes and trying not to allow his exhaustion over take him. He hadn't been home in over twenty-four hours. The sudden ringing of his cellphone made him groan inwardly. 'What now?' he couldn't help thinking to himself, with his luck he was sure some country had just been invaded. For a few seconds he just stared at his pocket, wishing he could just ignore the call.

"You gonna answer that Josh?" Toby asked him.

"Yeah," he pulled the stupid phone, currently the bane of his existence out of his pocket and clicked it on. "Lyman," he answered.

"Is this Josh Lyman?" asked a familiar voice.

"No, it's the pope," he quipped sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's Josh Lyman. Who is this?"

"It's Will Bailey…um…Sam spoke to me earlier…We were supposed to meet at Charlie's bar over thirty minutes ago, but he never showed."

For some reason that sent a trickle of worry down Josh's spine, "Sam left work over an hour ago to go meet you…"

"Well, he's not here and I've tried his cell. He's not picking up."

The trickle of worry wasn't a trickle anymore; Sam always answered his phone, it was like a compulsion. "Maybe…maybe he's having car trouble. I'm gonna check it out and then I'll get back to you, okay Will?"

"Umm…yeah sure." Will said as he ended the call .He decided to call the hotel Sam was staying at. Sam had given Will the number of his hotel when they met the first time so he decided to call just to cover all bases.

"Hi I'm looking for Sam Seaborn…. He hasn't come back... Okay thanks for your time." Will told the desk clerk as he clicked off his phone.

Will shook his head and wondered if this was like Sam, he had just met him tonight but he seemed punctual. Will was snapped out of this thoughts when his phone rang He answered it "Hello?"

"Will its Josh. Has Sam shown up yet?"

"No I called his hotel he didn't show up there either. Is that like him?"

"No if Sam says he will be somewhere he usually is." Josh said he was beginning to worry. He had called Sam's phone several times already there was no answer.

"Listen, we've spoken to the head of the secret service and he's looking in it." Josh informed him. "He'll probably want to talk to you at some point about what you know."

"The secret service? Do you think that is really necessary?" Will was a smart man and knew that law enforcement would probably get involved at some point if Sam didn't appear but he didn't want to cause a whole lot of fuss just because he was paranoid about being stood up.

"Yeah, it's necessary." Josh answered. "When the President is involved, it's always necessary. Will you do know Sam works closely with the President right?"

"Of course…" He ran a hand over his eyes , feeling a little stupid for questioning it.

Will eyed a homeless man who walked into the bar and took a seat next to him but then turned his attention back to his phone conversation when Josh spoke again. He didn't see the homeless man put a phone down on the counter.

"Will stay on the line, my other friend Toby is going to call Sam's phone."

"Okay"

Will waited he heard a phone ringing he turned to the homeless man it was the phone on the counter ringing.

"It is ringing. "Will whispered to himself, wondering if it was just a condense but then questioned where the guy would get a cell phone .

"What is?" Josh questioned

"A homeless man came in earlier with a phone. He put it down on the counter. When your friend called it rang. "he told Josh as he looked at the phone on the bar. "Josh get your friend to call Sam's number again" will said as he moved closer to the homeless man and phone.

Will looked over at the man the cellphone was ringing again he swallowed he glanced over at the number on the phone. He swallowed he spoke to Josh, "Josh what is Sam's number?"

"507-1963" Josh replied as a chill ran down his spine if someone had Sam's phone that could cause problems for the President there could be important numbers on the phone. Number's that could be hazards in the wrong hands.

"Josh I think a homeless man has Sam's phone," Will said to Josh he turned to the man he replied, "Is that your phone?"

" Mine!" the homeless man said grabbing the phone and running out of the bar.

"Josh, I'm going to have to call you back, he's done a runner but I'm going to try and catch him." Will didn't wait for an answer before hanging up and following the guy out the bar.

The homeless guy hadn't gone very far but when he saw Will approaching, he tried to run past him but Will blocked him.

"Hey, I just want to talk…I'm not going to hurt you." Will tried to reassure him.

"It's my phone!" He insisted, still clutching the cell tightly in his hand.

"I just want to know where you got it." Will said gently. "I think it belongs to my friend, Sam."

"I don't know, no Sam ." The homeless looked away. "Leave me alone."

"What's your name?" Will asked and continued when he didn't answer. "I'm Will."

"Lowe."

"Okay, Lowe what if I gave you money for the phone?" Will pulled out his wallet, quickly counting the notes he had. "50 bucks?"

Lowe shoved the phone at Will and snatched the money off him.

"Okay, how about I buy you a drink?" Will gestured back to the bar, knowing that the police and the secret service would want to question him.

Lowe didn't answer but walked towards the bar again and Will followed him, pulling out his own cell phone to call Josh.

Josh nodded although will couldn't see him. Fear rose inside of him he knew something happened to Sam he just knew it. Deep down he hoped he was wrong but something told him he had to get to Laguna Beach. He turned to look at Toby he had a look of worry Josh nodded at him.

CJ looked between Toby and Josh fear had risen inside of her as well what had happened?

"What happened?" CJ finally asked

"Is Sam alright? Where is he?" CJ asked

"We don't know .He was supposed to show up to meet Will hours ago. Even if he had car trouble he would have met with Will. "Toby responded as he looked at his phone. Hoping the next call would be Sam saying he was okay. Somehow he knew his phone wasn't going to ring. He also knew Sam wasn't okay.

CJ swallowed she didn't know what was going on all she knew was she had to see Sam. She had to know he was okay. She had to be strong

"You don't now he went to Laguna Beach hours ago is he there?" CJ asked in a panic

Josh was about to answer when his phone rang he clicked it on, "Will?"

"The man told me he saw a man he was beaten badly. I think its Sam. Josh you need to get here soon."

"Okay don't let the homeless man out of your sight, Will?"

"Josh I'm talking to him. I won't. I'm trying to get more out of him. He is scared. He saw something tonight."

"We will be there soon." Josh said clicking off his phone he swallowed this wasn't a joke something was wrong. Josh felt it he felt something was wrong, he felt like Sam needed them.

"Sam is in trouble. We can't worry the president." Josh said as he said that Leo and Jed walked up

"Sam may be in trouble. He never showed up to meet Will." CJ responded she kept thinking about Sam. She knew he could handle things her gut kept telling her Sam was in danger. She had a sick feeling she hoped they would get to him in time.

"I just know that Sam is in trouble…" Josh claimed. "We should be out there looking for him."

"We've just spoken with Ron Butterfield." Leo announced as he approached them with the President in tow. "He's got a team working along with local law enforcement and are already conversing the area to try and locate Sam."

"Do they have any idea where he is?" C.J played with the chain around her neck, nervously.

"Not yet but they want to talk to Will Bailey." The President added.

"I told him that." Josh answered. "He find Sam's phone…A homeless man had it."

"I'll let Ron know." Leo pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to go down there…" Josh announced.

"There is nothing you can do that the professionals aren't doing." The President told him.

"I can't just stay here…," Sam is my best friend. Well he is more than that he is like my brother. "Josh replied

"I'll go with you." Toby added.

"Me too…" C.J.

Jed swallowed he Sam could be hurt. He felt like a protective father. He didn't want Josh, CJ or Toby going. The President sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say that would put them off...in fact he wanted to join them but knew there was no way his secret detail would allow him to leave the building right now, let alone join the search and rescue time. Sometimes, he really hated being President.

"Go." He told them, gently. "God speed."

The three of them ran off towards the car awaiting them.

Josh prayed he wouldn't be pulled over as he sped

CJ called Will she got the information from him. Josh was driving like a mad man. Will told CJ the man was slow. He told him how he had been talking to him he appeared to know what had happened he just couldn't get it out of him. He told CJ where he was and ad how to get there.

Josh arrived at the bar Will was still talking to the homeless man. He was still trying to get information from the man.

The trio jumped out of the car they ran to Will

"You Will?" Josh asked

"Yeah."

"Josh, this is CJ and Toby." He said shaking Will's hand he wished he wasn't meeting Will like this. He was

"I lost my brother." The homeless man said unexpectedly

"That's nice tell me where you got the phone." Toby said gruffly as he wanted to get right to the point

"Toby" CJ warned

He stepped back

Josh swallowed, "You lost your brother you wouldn't want us to lose ours right?"

"No, but I can't go there." The man said shaking his head.

"Why can't you go there did you see it happen?" Josh asked

"Those two men in the bar did they do it?" Will asked

"I don't know you" the man responded

Josh looked at Toby, CJ and Will

"Okay I'm Josh this is CJ, Toby and Will. You are?"

"Lowe. I lost my brother." He said again

"Lowe then help me find Sam."

"If you know something about Sam help us." CJ said following suit.

"Look he may be near dead or in bad shape we need to get to him." Josh told him

"You're all siblings?" Lowe asked

"No he is our friend." Josh replied

"Could you show us where he is?" Toby asked

"I got his phone." Lowe responded

"No I have it. Just tell us where he is" Will responded they were all getting frustrated time was running out for Sam. They couldn't believe this was happening they were all scared they wouldn't get to Sam in time it was their Race against time Sam's Life was the time and it was ticking away.

Lowe looked at the four of them he took off running with all of them on his tail they ended up down by the pier.

Out of breath they looked around.

"Where is he?" CJ asked referring to the homeless man she looked around there were dozens of homeless men.

"Oh great now we lost him." Josh said

"Will where we are?" Toby asked

"I don't know." Will said as he spotted a man recognizing the jacket he was wearing. "Is that's Sam's?"

"Yeah, it is." C.J confirmed as the four of them ahead over to him.

"Where did you get the Jacket?" Toby asked

"It is mine."

"No that is Sam's Jacket." Josh said

"It is mine."

Will spotted a wallet hanging half out of the pocket and risked grabbing it, managing to pull it out.

"That's mine!" the man said lunging at Will.

Will fell to the ground but quickly got back to his feet, tossing the wallet to Josh before the man could take it back. Josh opened it and checked the name on the bank cards.

"It's Sam's."

"Where did you get this wallet?" Toby yelled grabbing the lapels on the man's tattered jacket.

"It is mine."

"Tell me you worthless piece of crap!" Toby said going to strangle him

"No" Josh said pulling him off of the homeless man

Tell us where you got this" Will yelled as he took Toby's place in front of the man.

"I found it." The man yelled

"Well, just tell us where you found it?" Josh's voice rose in frustration.

"It is mine.

"No it is not and I think my friend is in trouble." Josh said

Toby spotted Lowe had chased he grabbed him he pulled him towards the wallet thief

Toby spotted Lowe and quickly walked over to him and pulled over to homeless man who had had Sam's wallet.

"Who is the man that has Sam's wallet?" Toby said

"Isaac he collects things." Lowe replied

Toby let go of Lowe

"Isaac if you tell me where you got the wallet. I will give you 1,000 dollars." Toby said

Will swallowed as he looked at Josh and CJ they knew time was ticking away

"No it is mine."

"Tell us!" CJ yelled

Will took hold of Lowe's coat. "Just tell us, time is running out for Sam…Remember, these guys said he is like their brother…think about your brother."

Lowe stared at Will for a couple seconds before reaching out a hand, a finger pointing towards some rocks. They turned to look and Josh could just make out what looked like a body.

"Someone call 911…" Josh ordered, taking off running. "And Ron Butterfield…"

Will pulled out his own and immediately dialed 911 while Toby called the head of the President Security detail, both of them following behind Josh and C.J Josh carefully rolled Sam onto his back and had to fight the urge to vomit. "Oh God, he's…" He trailed off, not being able to finish. Blood covered Sam's face….there was blood everywhere, all the way down his naked body.

"We need to do something…we need help." Josh looked back at his colleague's helplessly.

CJ removed her jacket she wrapped around Sam's head. Toby took off his jacket and covered Sam up. Noticing he was naked. They worked together as they tried to dress Sam's wounds they kept him on his back not wanting to move him in case he had a broken back or neck.

"He's got a pulse…" Josh announced, his fingers pressed gently to Sam's neck. "It's weak but it's there."

"Thank god…" C.J breathed out and sighed in relief when they heard sirens.

Within minutes, they were surrounded by secret service, police and paramedics.

"What is his name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Samuel Seaborn." CJ responded

"Any medical problems?" the other one asked

"No" Josh replied

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Will asked

"St. Joseph." The Paramedic responded as they loaded up the ambulance before josh could ask to go the ambulance was already gone. The four of them ran back to the bar.

"Will where St. Joseph's is?" Toby asked as they got to the rental car.

"I'll take you there." Will told them

Josh handed Will the keys he sped to the hospital.

Will parked the four of them ran into the hospital.

Josh ran to the front Desk the women looked at him she looked at Josh, CJ and Will covered in blood, "Do you and your friends need help?"

"We are okay our friend Samuel Seaborn he was brought in by ambulance." Josh said

"He's not registered yet. If you four have a seat, I will see about your friend."

"Thank you." Josh replied

They sat in the ER waiting room

A nurse walked out "Your friend is in surgery. He has a concussion, his right arm is broken he has a stab wound to his arm and leg they are very deep. His left arm and elbow are broken that will require surgery; he has a lot of internal bleeding and bruising we are working on stopping the bleeding. He will be in surgery for a few hours why don't you go home and come back later"

"Wait will he survive?" Will asked he hoped they had found him in time.

"Your friend is in grave condition. We will keep you updated" with those words she ran back to treat Sam

"Princeton is in surgery, I have Flamingo, Harvard and Zig and another guy here." Ron replied.

"What is your name?" the agent asked pointing at Will

"Will Bailey"

"Ron he is with us. Sam was supposed to meet with him tonight "Josh told him

Ron nodded. He waited for several agents s to stay with Josh, CJ, Will and Toby he ran to the OR to be with Sam and the other agent

Bryan Baker stood with the four of them.

CJ, Toby and Josh were all stunned they couldn't believe this. Why Sam? He wouldn't hurt anyone. He was the first to protect his friends.

"Josh Lyman?"

Josh stood he walked to a nurse

"A Leo McGarry is on the phone"

Josh nodded and followed he felt like he was in a fog. He didn't know how to think he didn't know how to feel. He returned.

"What about a statement?" CJ asked

"The President said you could wait until you have word. He and Leo are worried sick. Abbey, Donna, Carol and Margret are with them so are Ed and Larry I think I heard Amy too. I told them he was found but Ron called them as soon as he arrived in the ER." Josh explained

After that the four of them sat in the special waiting room.

A nurse walked in and replied, "Who's here for Samuel Seaborn?"

They all swallowed was Sam dead or alive?


End file.
